In This City, I Found Her
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: He was never in control. It was all Thanos, Loki was his puppet. Odin knows this now but Loki still needs to face the consequences of his crimes. As punishment, he is banished live with the Avengers on Earth as a normal human until Odin believes he is ready to return. The hardest part is, he's stuck in a wheelchair. But that's not all. He's falling for a mortal. LokiXOC
1. Emerald Sand

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! I have brought you another Avengers Story. I should probably be working on a couple of my other stories but I can't think of anything to write for them and this plot bunny would not leave me alone. So...hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

In the prison of Asgard, Loki sat idle in his cell, as bitter and spiteful as ever. He was leaning against the wall, thinking of the many painful ways he could kill his guards, when Thor arrived outside the cell.

"How are you brother?" Thor asked.

"We both know you are not here to exchange pleasantries, so tell me Thor, why are you really here?" came the spiteful reply.

"I have come to visit on our mother's request."

"Your mother" Loki all but hissed. "You know of my true parentage, yet you still view me as family."

"You are family! You are my brother and I refuse to believe otherwise!" Thor boomed. "Now listen here brother,-" but again this statement was left uncompleted as it was interrupted by a small fleet of Chitauri lead by Thanos himself.

"Laufeyson, we have come for you!" He said in a way that made it obvious the intent of the visit was not a rescue, but a kidnapping most likely followed by torture and eventually a slow, painful death.

"You will not touch my brother!" yelled Thor.

"We are not brothers!" Loki screamed.

"You wish to argue this now?" Thor snapped at him. Then the Asgardian prison guards arrived along with Odin and his wife.

"What is the meaning of this attack?!" Odin boomed.

Thanos snarled. "Your son has failed me in his battle on Midgard, it is time for him to pay the price."

"Loki is serving punishment for his actions here in Asgard." Declared Odin.

"You think these are his actions? You think your son could have formulated such schemes with his own mind? He is too soft! I have been in control of him for years now." spat Thanos.

"Before the incident on the Bifrost, after the fight in Jotunheim." Thor interjected.

Thanos smiled evilly. "You are not as dimwitted as you appear to be. Yes, that is the time at which I began my control over his actions. You see 'good and mighty Allfather', your son was never the one to create the plots, he was simply a puppet I used to carry them out. He hasn't had a thought of his own since the day I took over."

"Relinquish your control over my brother and perhaps you may leave here alive." said Thor.

"I can do no such thing. The key to his free mind is here in this amulet." Thanos held up a small star shaped trinket filled with emerald green sand inside. "And I'm afraid there is no way for you to retrieve it."

"We shall see about that." Cried Thor before he ran to attack Thanos.

The fight went on between the two and Loki watched from his cage, not sure who he should be hoping for to win. At one point in the fight, Thanos had Thor pinned down but the Asgardian prince took this opportunity to snatch pendant that was keeping his brother's free mind. The chain it was on snapped and the star fell to the ground and shattered, spilling green sand everywhere. As soon as it broke, so did Thanos's hold over Loki. The god of mischief clutched his head and collapsed to the floor of his cell. No sooner did that happen, Frigga ordered the guards to open his cell and allow her to be with her son. By this time, Thor had gotten the upper hand in the fight, no doubt his blind rage was the reason for his success, and plunged a blade into Thanos's chest. Unsure of what to do. The remaining Chitauri collected their leader and retreated. With the Chintauri dealt with, Odin and Thor joined Frigga in Loki's cell where he lay unconscious in his mother's arms, though his eyelids began to flutter. After a few moments and a few more attempts, Loki managed to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was his family.

The one thing the noticed about his eyes was that they were no longer the dull green that came with being controlled. They were the bright, vivid, emerald green they had all come to know and love.

"Mother? Thor? Allfather?" Loki asked hoarsely. "I have memories. Tell me, did I truly do such horrid things?!" He shouted the best he could. It was not an angry shout, but rather a pleading one full of fear and vulnerability. Yes, Thor definitely had his brother back. The Thanos controlled Loki would never feel remorse for his actions, let alone fear.

"I am afraid it is true, my son." Odin said.

"What will happen now? Will he be able to return to us, or is his punishment still in order?" asked Frigga.

"I do not know, my wife," Odin stated sadly. "but for now, Thor please take Loki upstairs. Get him freshened and into bed."

Thor did as he was told and stayed with Loki for the night after his brother had requested it.

* * *

The next day was complicated to say the least. It was the day when Odin decided what to do about his son's punishment. Loki expected to finish his sentence of life in prison, as Odin never went back on his word. Besides, Loki felt as though he deserved it. He had killed innocent mortals as well as attempt to kill his brother. He felt like a monster. What Loki got was completely unexpected.

"Loki Odinson" said Odin "you are hereby sentence to live on Midgard amongst the mortals, as a mortal. You will have no access to magic or power. Also, for your time on Midgard, I am taking away the use of something you will not expect, but need nonetheless. You will be residing along with your brother in the home of the brave warriors whom you fought against. You will be allowed to return when I feel as though you have paid enough for your crimes. You are dismissed."

Loki was shocked to say the least. Living among mortals? With no magic? And without the use of something else he needed? Odin was showing him mercy, something he rarely did with anyone. Thor took Loki to his room and helped him pack his things. Thor was already living part time in the tower so he already had supplies. Besides, he had already discussed the plan with the other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. and although they were not as ecstatic as he was, they went along with it, mostly because Fury had told them to. His friends would be not-so-eagerly awaiting his arrival is a few hours.

* * *

The hours passed far to quickly for anyone's liking. Loki was packed, he had bid goodbye to his parents, now accepting them as his parents, even if not biological. Then it was time to go. It took time, but Odin had managed to conjure enough energy to send them to Midgaurd and faster that the speed of light itself, they were transported onto the roof of a building Loki remembered all too well and waiting for them was a group to not-so-happy looking people that Loki remembered did not like him, _"and rightfully so"_, he thought, but it seemed like one was missing. _"Ahhhh the doctor"_, he thought to himself. The meeting was so awkward, he almost didn't notice that he was sitting in some sort of metal framed chair. He looked to his brother in curiosity and in reply he got a look of sympathy. Loki didn't understand what it was about so he shrugged it off. _"No matter"_, he thought, _"I need to get up."_ but he found that he couldn't. Then it hit him, the thing that the Allfather took from him. He couldn't feel his legs.

* * *

**Uh oh... Well, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Total Crap? Give me your opinions in reviews. Reviews are food of the soul! :-)**


	2. The Doctor

**Hola Fanfiction readers. It is I, Ratchet's Apprentice 88, and I bring you...chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

* * *

"Brother?" Loki all but whispered. Truth of the matter was, Loki was scarred. No, not scared, petrified. Not only about his legs, but about the large group of unhappy looking people standing in front of him.

"I know Loki, I understand you are frightened but it will be alright, I promise you this." Loki nodded at his brother before turning to the rest of the Avengers.

"Hello" he said somewhat meekly. None of them said anything in return. These people didn't like him and were making no effort to hide that fact. Thor decided to break the awkwardness.

"Hello friends, it is good to see you again! I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my brother while he was not under the control of Thanos." He was met by silence. "Shall we retire to the room of living?"

"Sure" Tony said, and they all walked off in the same mass in which they were standing, leaving Thor and Loki behind. The god of thunder went to follow his friends when he noticed that his brother was not beside him. "Loki, are you not coming?"

Said god sighed in defeat. "I do not know how to move in this contraption."

A sympathetic look came from Thor. "Do not be discouraged, brother. You will figure it out as you do with all things, but I will help you. If you are ever in need of assistance, do not hesitate to ask. It is better to accept help than it is to injure yourself trying to do something foolish." He began to push the wheelchair to the living room while Loki tried to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Once in the living room with everyone else, everything was awkwardly silent, as to be expected. During this silence, Loki toyed with the wheels on the chair and discovered that if he pushed the wheels forward, he moved forward, and the same for backwards. The only thing that was different was turning, but he soon figured that out as well. Just as Thor was confident that he would. To break the silence, Tony was the first to speak, no surprise there.

"So reindeer games, you sure you're not going to take over the world again, or throw me out the window? I just put in new glass. Then again, you can't really do much with your new mode of transport."

That hit Loki hard. He was already ashamed of his weakness, this was just another blow to his pride. Of course once it starts, it doesn't stop. The other avengers begin questioning him about "his next evil scheme" or yelling at him about things he had done under Thanos's control. None had been as blunt or as mean as Tony's but they still hurt the trickster god. Thor was doing his best to make them understand that Loki had been controlled but they still weren't quite buying it. Even though his brother might have been fighting for him, Loki took everything in quietly. Accepting all of it and shrinking farther and farther back into his chair. He understood that they were angry with him, but he just wished they would stop, and it seems as though fate smiled upon him. It wasn't long before he heard a fist slamming against the wall, then silence. It was Banner. He didn't seem to be turning green at all so Loki assumed there was no risk of a Hulk-out.

"What are you guys doing? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you're all screaming a helpless man in a wheelchair who has made no moves to defend himself. Thor told us, Loki was under Thanos's control. He doesn't deserve you shoving it back in his face." said the doctor.

The team was speechless, which was a first for Tony. "Now I'm going to show Loki to his room. Maybe while I'm doing that, Thor can explain again." Bruce gestured for Loki to follow him, so he did.

* * *

Down the long hallways of Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower, the Asgardian prince of mischief followed the good doctor. Dr. Banner was not being as outwardly aggressive with him as the rest were and he just had to ask why.

"Why?" Bruce repeated. "Don't think I'm not skeptical, because I am. But I know what it's like to have someone take over your mind. Use your body as a tool to create an unbelievable amount of destruction."

"You speak of the Hulk?" Loki asked.

"I call him the other guy, but yeah."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I also kind of feel bad for smashing you into the floor."

The two of them smiled a bit. Then Bruce began again. "Listen Loki, even though it's only been about twenty minutes, from what I've seen, you don't seem like a bad guy. The others are just upset. You kind of threw Tony out of a window, Natasha is still trying to wipe out that red, Steve is upset of the destruction of New York, and I don't even have to explain Clint."

Loki was cringing throught the whole list. He hated that he had done such heinous things and just wanted to serve his sentence and finally go home where he belonged. He didn't expect Bruce to start talking again though.

"But, that's all in the past now. They need to stop dwelling on the past, especially when you weren't the one in control."

* * *

By the time the conversation was over, they had made it to Loki's room and Bruce had left him to take in his new environment. The walls were painted a cream color that complimented the dark brown hard wood floors. There was a large window on the far wall and a chair in front of it. There wasn't too much furniture, just a bed, a table, a desk, and a dresser. Then there was first thing that caught Loki's eye, a large bookcase filled with dozens upon dozens of books. He wheeled himself over to it and picked one out, To Kill A Mockingbird. Then he moved over to the window and sat in his wheelchair and read. He wished that he could have gotten into the regular chair, as it looked much more comfortable, but he couldn't figure out how to transfer himself. At about eleven o'clock at night, Loki was almost halfway through the novel, at the part when Mr. Atticus Finch had just shot a rabid dog. Loki closed the book , placed it on his lap, and just stared out the window. Despite the time, there were lights illuminating all of the buildings and people still crowding the streets. The city held true to it's name, the city that never sleeps, and to Loki, it was amazing. He was beginning to believe that staying here wouldn't be so bad after all. He had already made friends with the doctor, sort of, and perhaps the others would soon come to accept him as well. Plus, what he saw out his window intrigued him. The buildings touched the sky and scraped the clouds, the hundreds of cars on the street, the constant lively noise, and millions and millions of lights. This was a world he couldn't wait to explore.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter two! Tell me what you think, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Well, that's all for now! :-)**


	3. House Rules

**Hi...ummmmm, I know I'm a week late, but better late than never? Here's chapter 3, so...enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**_Loki's POV_**

I feel the light shining through my eyelids and know that it's morning. I open my eyes and am greeted by the stark white ceiling. I don't want to get up. The Avengers, my brother and Dr. Banner aside, hate me and make no attempt to hide it. I'm tired too. Last night was filled with nightmares. Thank the Allfather I didn't scream or else it would have alerted Thor, or worse, the others. Needless to say, I did not get a very restful sleep and I wished to do nothing more than to stay in my bed under the blankets all day. Wait, bed? I can't get out of that cursed chair by myself, how did I get into bed?

I suppose I said that last part out loud but even that, I surely wasn't expecting an answer, but I got one all the same.

"If I may, Master Laufeyson, you fell asleep in your wheelchair last night. Other Master Odinson came in at precisely 12:43 AM and assisted you into bed." Answered a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Who is there?" I asked the voice.

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S." He, or it, replied.

"Alright J.A.R.V.I.S., what are you?"

"I am Mr. Stark's computerized home system. If it helps at all, you brother commonly refers to me as man in the walls."

I rolled my eyes at Thor's thick headedness. I do love him, but my brother can be such an oaf at times. I had to draw my attention away from my own thoughts as J.A.R.V.I.S. continued speaking.

"I am here to assist you are in need of it and I am able to. Are you in need of any assistance, Master Laufeyson?"

"Yes, can you tell me what drew Thor to my quarters?" I knew he was probably just checking on me to see if I was alright, but I wanted to know for sure.

"I sensed that you where in distress while you slept. Master Odinson requested that I inform him if that was ever to happen or if you are in trouble of any kind." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"He did?"

"Indeed."

I almost didn't believe it. He wanted to make sure I was alright. He had told me he would but I was skeptical. After what I did, I don't think I deserve it, but apparently he did. He was always doting over me like that but as much as it used to annoy me to no end, it was nice to know he still cared.

"Will that be all Master Laufeyson?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

I thought for a moment. I did want to get out of bed. Any hopes of going back to sleep had been crushed as soon as I started speaking to J.A.R.V.I.S. and I would have to face the others eventually. I also wanted to go and explore the city.

"No, J.A.R.V.I.S., could you summon my brother? I would like to get out of bed and am unable to on my own."

"Yes Master Laufeyson." It/he answered.

* * *

**_No One's POV_**

Thor was quick to arrive and Loki was grateful. He was getting antsy. Thor helped him into his chair more gently than he ever thought his brother was capable of and then Loki asked for some privacy as he got ready. Thor gladly obliged, happy that his brother was swallowing his pride and recognizing that he needed help, but also figuring out this new way of living.

When the god of mischief found his bathroom, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was wheelchair accessible. There were bars to help him transfer and a seat in the shower. Everything he would need to care for himself was there. He took a shower and silently thanked Stark for making it so he could do it on his own. It was bad enough being coddled so much by Thor, have him help him bathe would be unbearable.

Once out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and in his chair, Loki searched around his room for fresh clothing. When he went to the chest where he had put his usual armor, J.A.R.V.I.S. stopped him.

"Mr. Stark has provided some garments that are more suitable to Earth. They are in the dresser in the corner. Shirts are in the top drawer, socks and underwear in the bottom, and pants in the middle. Shoes are in the corner by the door."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." said Loki. He found the dresser and put on a black V-neck tee shirt with green characters from a foreign language he didn't recognize and a pair of dark wash jeans. The pants and socks had proved far more difficult to put on than the shirt, but he managed. In the corner, just as J.A.R.V.I.S said they would be, were a pair of black trainers. All in all, morning routines where not as hard as he thought they would be and he was quickly out the door.

After going through what seemed like miles of endless hallway after endless hallway, and turn by turn directions courtesy of J.A.R.V.I.S, he made it to his destination. The kitchen. The moment Loki saw who was in the kitchen, he immediately wanted to go back to his room. All of the Avengers were present, eating breakfast together. Probably against his better judgment, Loki went into the kitchen and found a place at the table, in the corner next to Thor's chair, while his brother went got something for him to eat. Needless to say, it was incredibly awkward. The others were just staring at him while he stared at his hands that were neatly folded in his lap. It was almost as if he were a child that had done something wrong and was trying to avoid eye contact with parents, but there people were not his parents, and his did something a lot worse than break a vase. Granted, he wasn't really the one in control, but that didn't change the fact that parts of New York still had yet to be fully repaired. For the second time in half an hour, Loki was thankful of his brother's newfound speed and sense of urgency, as Thor came to the table carrying two plates of pop tarts. Knowing his brother's small appetite, he placed the plate with two of the breakfast pastries in front of Loki, sat down, and began eating one of the eight on his plate. Loki had never eaten Earth food before and he expected it to be pretty awful. He was again pleasantly surprised when he realized that it was actually quite good. The pastry was warm and filled with an unfamiliar sugary brown substance. A newfound favorite of his. He had always had a sweet tooth.

"Chocoholic?" Tony said, interrupting Loki's savoring of the food.

Loki looked at the man, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and slight worry. What is a chocoholic? Is it dangerous?

Sensing the god's confusion, Tony explained. "A Chocoholic is someone who really likes chocolate, the thing you're eating.

_"Ahhh, so that's what it's called."_ Loki thought to himself as he took a sip of the light brown colored drink in the white ceramic mug in front of him. Much like his brother, he found it delicious. They had nothing like it on Asgard and was beginning to wonder why.

"And what is this?" he asked the billionaire.

"That magical beverage, is called coffee." Tony replied. "Why? You like it?"

"Quite a lot actually." Loki was beginning to wonder why the man was being so kind, or perhaps tolerant was a better word, to him. He wondered if it was an apology for screaming at him yesterday while he was so defenseless, but he didn't put all his money on it.

"Alright Antlers, if you're gonna be living here, we need to set some ground rules."

Loki understood. He was actually waiting for them to tell him the rules of the tower.

"Rule number one, when you leave the tower, tell someone. We don't need to waste time looking for you if you just went to the park or something. Rule number two, stay in the city. Rule number three, keep this on you at all times." Tony threw him a small, thin, box shaped item that was silver plastic on one side and a blackish glass on the other.

"That is a cell phone. You can make calls, get directions, and most importantly, it has a tracker in it so we always know where you are. You also may want this." Another thing was thrown to him. It was a slim square of leather. When Loki opened it, he found eleven green slips of paper in a back slit compartment. Two had the number twenty on them, two with the number ten, two with five, and five with one. Along with the paper in a small, see through plastic casing was a card with his photograph and information. Date of birth, February 8, 1988, age twenty-five, born in New York, New York, currently living in New York, New York.

"That is a wallet. It has money in it, our currency system works a lot like yours does. The number on the bill is how much it is worth. You also have an ID, made by S.H.I.E.L.D., for just in case. Okay, now for rule number four, be home by midnight. It'll be easier to notice if you've been kidnapped or killed when you're not home by a certain time. Then we can start looking for you. Rule number five, I cannot stress this enough, do not bring home strange bed partners. The tower has been free of those for almost a year now and I'd like to celebrate that anniversary. Think you can handle that?"

Loki nodded.

"Alright then, now for some general rules to follow when out in the city. Stay away from stairs. Unless you want to be on America's Funniest Videos, find an elevator. Eat street food at your own risk. Some you can trust, some will give you food poisoning. The walking man means go and the hand means don't go. Unless you want to get hit, but I do have to say, pancake is not a fun shape to be. Taxis are okay, stay out of any other cars unless you know the person. Always have a map. New York is big and it can be confusing. Besides, you're okay if you have a map, but people will not want to help you as much if you have an atlas. Do not give all your money to homeless people. It's good to help but you know what they say, everything in moderation. Finally, if you're on the subway, don't even try to understand the announcements, you never will. Even native New Yorkers who have lived here all their lives, still can't understand it. Now, go. No doubt you want to explore and crap like that."

That he did, and so he did not hesitate to go follow rule number one, find the elevator. Once he figured it out and got to the lobby, he went straight for the door. To his surprise, the doors opened for him, but that wasn't his main priority. He finally saw the city and even he, who had grown up in the fortress called the Asgardian palace, had to admit it. New York was amazing.

* * *

**A little late, but I hope you all liked it. See ya next time! Don't forget to review! :-)**


	4. He Found Her

**Wow,...uh...yeah. Late, please don't kill me! Sorry It's late but here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. Drum roll please**..._drum roll...drum roll...drum roll... _**He meets her! Take it away chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I do own (for surprise reasons, she shall go by 'her' until she is revealed) her though, so yay!**

* * *

The young god of mischief was riding the 5:36 R subway train home from central park, just as he had every day for the last three weeks. Moving around in the city had proven difficult, but eventually, like most things, Loki had figured it out. The first day however, he had gotten hopelessly lost, thanks to Tony's explanation (or lack thereof) of the transit system and his cell phone, and somehow ended up in Brooklyn. The tracker in Loki's phone had saved the day when the Avengers had shown up at a Dunkin Donuts, all extremely annoyed with the resident billionaire. Also upon his first time out, as to be expected, there was a "small" panic, but a quick call from Fury to Mayor Bloomberg and then a speech from him quieted things down. Needless to say, it was an eventful day. Now no one even paid attention to him. It was like he was just another random guy on the street and he was grateful. On his fourth day out, he discovers the marvel that New York called Central Park. He had spent every single day there do far and still, he hadn't seen it all yet. Traveling was a bit hard. He had to go two blocks from 14th street east and 60th street to the 14th street east and Union Square accessible subway station where he took the 6 train that took him to the 63rd and Madison station where he transferred to the train he was on now that would take him just a block away from the tower, the R train. Out of his hectic travel schedule, he found this one train rather interesting. Or rather, he found one of the riders interesting. There was one young woman in particular that intrigued him. She had straight, medium brown hair that was always tied up in a ponytail but if Loki had to guess, he would say it fell around her mid back. She had a petite build but her height estimated to about 5'6. Just three inches shorter than his new mortal height. She was an everyday regular, like he was, but got off two stops before he did. She usually listened to music, but today was strange, she had fallen asleep. Her stop came and went, but she still hadn't woken. Loki took advantage of the moment of stillness at the next stop and went over to wake her up.

"Excuse me miss, I think you've missed your stop." he said.

Her eyes shot open in alarm. They were a vibrant dark blue that rivaled a Caribbean sea. After taking in her surroundings and realizing where she was, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked him.

"Your stop. I believe you've missed your stop."

"Oh crap, I'll have to transfer back to Madison." Thanks, uh..."

"Loki" he helped her.

"Oh! You're the guy who nearly decimated the city."

_"Yeah, that was me." _he thought to himself.

"The mayor made a speech. Man, you really gotta have good connections for the mayor to make a speech telling everyone that your safe to be around and anyone found harassing you will be fined. It's like he's a kindergarten teacher or something. You did do some pretty whacked out shit, but hey, we all have our dark pasts and secrets don't we."

Loki only stared at her for moment, his eyes a little wider than normal. This girl was kind of blunt. It was a surprise, but he liked it. He had always had very little patience for people who liked beat around the bush. The only thing that surprised him more was that she held no hostility or negative feelings towards him, and of she did, she sure was doing a great job of hiding it. She didn't ignore him either, like all the others had. She treated him like an actual human being and this only added to his interest in her.

He was snapped out of his thought when she began again.

"I think I got a little ahead of myself there. I'm Maria, but everyone just calls me Mia." She put out her hand for him to shake, and he did. Loki felt as if their hands fit perfectly together.

After the shake, Loki's eyes wandered to the stop screen only to see that he had missed his stop as well.

"Something wrong?" Mia asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, I seem to have missed my stop as well."

"Well, we'll ride together."

And so they did. They took the train back to Madison and transferred to the E train. On the new train, the two got to know each other. The more Loki learned, the more intrigued he became. She was a masseuse and lived alone in an apartment on 47th street. Like him, she was twenty five years old, at least that was what S.H.I.E.L.D estimated him at and that was on all his documents. Also in common was that they both loved history, literature, and art. They arranged a date for the next day at a coffee shop near where she worked, and she had even given him her phone number. After what seemed like only seconds, Mia's stop came and she got off the train, leaving the young god of lies with stupid grin on his face. A grin that would follow him into the tower and attract the attention of a certain Tony Stark who happened to be alone in the lounge having a glass of whisky.

"Hey Reindeer Games, what's got you all happied up?" asked the multibillionaire.

"I-I met a woman." Loki replied, not really knowing why he was sharing this information.

"A woman?" Tony shifted in his chair from his lax position to a more intent one. The last thing he was expecting was for the man who nearly destroyed an entire city, to meet a woman and for it not to end horribly.

"Yes a woman. Her name is Mia." By this time, Loki had stopped caring why he was sharing. It was too late to back out now anyway.

It was at this time when Tony noticed the slip of white paper Loki was fiddling with in his hands.

"No way, you got the magic seven?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Her phone number." Tony elaborated.

"Oh, yes. We also arranged to meet tomorrow at a coffee shop." Said the trickster god.

"You got a date? Damn, you've got more game than I thought."

"Thank you?"

The two men sat in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. Finally, there was something Loki didn't know that he thought might be important to know.

"Stark, I know we not be on particularly friendly terms, but may I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Loki smiled at the small jest, quite familiar with sarcastic humor. "Would you happen to know,….what exactly is a coffee shop?"

It was Tony's turn to smile at the limits of his company's knowledge of Earth stuff.

"It's a place where people go buy and drink coffee."

"Ah, thank you. I was a bit lacking in knowledge." Loki said.

"No problem, and uh, speaking of the not so friendly terms thing, the others and I, we kinda want to apologize. We didn't really give you a fair chance and it was wrong of us. You're actually not half bad."

"Thank you. I probably would have reacted somewhat similarly to be honest but I appreciate the apology."

In the return of the awkward silence, Tony stared at his empty glass.

"Well, I need another drink." He said as he got off his chair and walked around the bar.

"So," began the billionaire, "would you like a drink?"

Loki smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

"I would love one."

And so the two men sat in the lounge for a few more hours, drinking and talking about things neither would remember the next morning. The important thing to Loki was that Tony was no longer against him. He now had two people in the tower that didn't completely dislike him. Sure, the others had apologized, sort of, but that didn't mean that they were with him. But having Tony, Bruce, and Thor, as always, gave him hope. Hope that one day he could live among the Avengers not only as an acquaintance, but as a friend as well.

* * *

**Loki met her and he finally got his drink! I think that wrapped up quite nicely, don't you? Tell me what you think in reviews. Remember, every time you review, Loki smiles! :-)**


End file.
